The present invention relates to a hospital bed reading book support with florescent lamp attachment. More particularly, it relates to a hospital bed reading book support with florescent lamp attachment which is adjustable in a number of directions and may assume a number of positions.
Reading book supports of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 208,039 to Schoch teaches a book support, per se, that may assume a number of different positions but does not contain a florescent lamp attachment and due to its configuration is not designed to be clamped to a bed rails.
Another example, U.S. Pat. No. 376,593, to Greenawalt et al, teaches a book holder that may assume a number of different positions but does not contain a florescent lamp attachment and its book rest is not pivotally adjustable with respect to its upper vertical post. A final example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,351,312, to Ballas teaches a complex book holder arrangement which utilizes a flexible rod that is supported by a string arrangement which allows it to achieve a number of different positions.